


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by SherlollyLove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attacked, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlollyLove/pseuds/SherlollyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you miss me?" Those words had haunted Sherlock and those whom he cared about the most since London was plagued by Moriarty's digital message. </p><p>It was almost three weeks after the message was broadcast on every tv channel, radio station and digital notice boards throughout London and Sherlock had been talking back and forth with Mycroft concerning the whereabouts of the small but extremely dangerous predator. Sherlock had done the utmost to protect those around him whilst trying not to be too involved, none more then the usual, but soon his fears were to come all the more real... Molly is attacked and left for dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Darker Shade Of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction, just thought I'd give it a go as I love Sherlock and love to write. Hope you all enjoy it x

It was a cold and misty morning on the streets of Central London, Molly was awoken by her daily morning phone call "Hello Sherlock" She said wearily. He insisted on phoning and checking on her first thing in the mornings.. on top of his daily visits to St. Barts of course. "Molly" Sherlock simply said. "I'm fine Sherlock, thank you for checking.. again" Whilst she was grateful that he cared, these morning phone calls were becoming tiresome, it was almost like being back at College and having her parents call and check on her everyday. "You know, Molly, if you followed my advice and moved into Baker Street then I wouldn't have to keep calling you" he responded, as if he was reading her exact thoughts at that precise moment. "Sherlock I.. I" She nervously stumbled "Pathetic, I can't even get my words out.." she thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted "Goodbye Molly, be careful" Sherlock said before hanging up. 

She put her feet onto the cold floor and arose from the comfort of her warm bed before heading to the Bathroom to shower. Stepping into the hot shower, her muscles relaxed with the heat and her thoughts turned to the day ahead. She was wandering how many post mortem's she could have today.. but those thoughts were interrupted by the sound of what she thought sounded like her front door closing. Her heart started to pound as she was the only one with a key. "I must be hearing things" she tried to think rationally but that got harder to ignore when she heard footsteps heading towards the bathroom. She froze with fear, turning off the shower and trying to be as still and silent as possible. She could see her phone on the bathroom side and wanted so badly to reach for it but she couldn't move a muscle. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear and feel every beat "Moriarty!" She assumed. She was panicking but somehow managed to move out of the shower cubicle and grabbed her phone. Perhaps it was survival instinct? Too afraid to talk, she text Sherlock.

...

It had been only 5 minutes since Sherlock had spoken with Molly before he received the text "Can hear footsteps in my flat, too afraid to talk, I'm locked in my bathroom. Molly x" He wasted no time "John!" he shouted whilst texting her back "Stay calm Molly, I'm on my way. SH" John rushed into the room, In the midst of shaving, concern etched on his face "Sherlock? What's wrong?" Sherlock moved towards John and handed him his phone with Molly's message visible on the screen. John read it and quickly reacted "Let's just get there as quick as we can shall we?" He said whilst wiping the remaining shaving foam from his face. 

... 

Molly was still in her bathroom but the lights were turned off and the window was open... she had just awoken on the cold, damp floor. Her body was instantly jolted by a pain in her abdomen, her head fuzzy she tried to make sense of what had happened but she couldn't remember anything, all she knew was that she was in a lot of pain and with each little bit of consciousness she regained, the pain was getting worse and worse. 

She was confused and petrified but she was soon comforted by the sound of familiar voices from the distance, both softly spoken but one deeper toned then the others "Sherlock" she tried to talk but her words were faint. The voices drew closer and she tried to move, but it was too painful. "Molly!?" Sherlock shouted from outside the bathroom door, it was locked. Before she could try to reply Johns voice followed "Molly if you can hear me then try to move away from the door, we're going to break it down" Molly tried to reply but had no energy, she was starting to feel extremely cold and tired. Her eyes felt heavy and she was finding it hard to keep them open. Just as she was starting to fade out, Sherlock and John were both knelt by her side. John had turned on the light to reveal a shocking sight, even for their eyes. Molly was laying in a fetal position, covered in blood. What she earlier thought was a damp, cold floor was actually a cold floor, damp not with water but with blood, her blood. "Jesus!" John gasped. She felt someone take her hand tenderly, a firm but gentle squeeze of reassurance "Molly can you hear me?" Molly's eyes flickered open to reveal her usually big, blue and so full of life eyes but this time they were more grey and dull. Sherlock looked down into he them "Sherlock" she managed to say faintly. John was tending to her wounds and she winced with pain "Shhhh, I'm right here, try to relax Molly, you're going to be ok" Sherlock tried to reassure her soothingly. "Try to stay with us Molly, focus on our voices ok?" John said "Sherlock" sounding more concerned, John lifted Molly's shirt to reveal a large stab wound to her abdomen "Put pressure on this" he instructed whilst checking her for any further wounds and calling for an ambulance. She winced with pain again when Sherlock pressed down onto the wound "Shhhhhhhhh" he soothed whilst stroking her soft, silky hair "The ambulance will be here soon and then we can get you some pain relief, just try to relax" It was killing the both of them to see her in so much pain, fighting for her life. Sherlocks blood was boiling with anger but he was composing himself around Molly, the last thing she needed was him losing his temper. "Oh Christ no!" Another voice came from the doorway, it was Lestrade. "Bit less of the melodramatics Lestrade, does nothing to sooth ones discomfort" Sherlock looked at Lestrade blankly and gestured to Molly with his eyes "Right.. yeah.. Sorry" he said, looking towards the floor "You're going to be okay Molly" He looked back at Sherlock "ambulance is on its way?" Sherlock nodded then Continued his attentions on Molly. "Can you remember what happened Molls?" Lestrade was now kneeling next to Sherlock, she shook her head wearily. "Not now Greg hey? Let's just focus on getting Molly the help she needs right now, we can discuss the details later" John said calmly, still tending to Molly's injuries. Lestrade dropped his head and nodded in agreement "You're right John, sorry Molls. You just hold on okay? You're going to be fine" He took her hand and squeezed it tentatively before standing up. He wiped one hand over his face, trying to take in the horror and seriousness of what was happening when the Ambulance arrived. "The Ambulance is here now Molly, you are going to be fine" Sherlock continued to calm Molly in his soft set tones, brushing his hand gently through her soft hair. "You are doing really well Molly, just stay with us, focus on our voices and we'll be at the hospital before you know it" John reassured her sensitively.


	2. When Darkness Falls, Light Will Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and for all the Kudos, I really appreciate it and I'm so happy that you are enjoying it. I hope you carry on doing so. I apologize for this short update.. I wanted to add another 3 to 4 chapters today but only managed the one due to work, and it was way shorter then I wanted. Tomorrow I'll post more lengthy Chapters :D X

Sherlock had contacted Mycroft, who was now working on the case for Sherlock whilst he stayed with Molly, keeping him up to date with the odd phone call. He paced back and forth from the corridor to the room where Molly lay recovering from surgery. Eventually he settled in a chair by Molly's bedside. 

Fortunately, the wound to Molly's abdomen wasn't deep enough to cause damage to any of her organs, but this didn't stop Sherlock from worrying. Physically she was out of danger but now he was concerned about her mental health, sure she didn't remember anything at the moment but that would soon change and Sherlock knew that. She had no major head injury, so her lack of memory was caused by shock and/or blood loss, he had concluded. He knew that this was going to effect her mentally in time to come and whilst he didn't know how to stop it, he was fully prepared to help her through it. He made a vowel to himself, a long time ago, to always be there for Molly. 

The beeps from the heart monitor echoed through the room where Molly lay, an intravenous tube entering her small, fragile hand, oxygen tubes through her nose. She was always small in size, especially in comparison to Sherlock, but her frame was dwarfed by the hospital bed. The pain it was causing Sherlock to see her this way was that only of sheer heart wrenching agony. He was used to seeing people injured, but not the ones he cared about and loved.

He gently took hold of her small, bruised hand and held it firmly "I'm sorry Molly.. I'm so sorry" He pleaded with a whisper "I will never let anyone hurt you again, I promise you" He stroked her hair tenderly whilst placing is soft lips to her forehead, a gentle kiss. He looked up to see John's shadowy figure in the doorway "Isn't Mary expecting you home John?" John nodded whilst slowly walking to Sherlock, he looked shattered. "She was, but I've just spoken with her and she wanted me to stay with you, make sure you are okay" John replied, a concerned look on his face. "Nice of her to think I need a babysitter, but there's no need John. No matter what Mary thinks, with what has occurred today, I would rather the two of you stay together" John nodded in agreement "I was going to say the same thing. It will take a while for the anesthetic to ware off so Molly will be in and out of it for a little while anyway but I will be back first thing in the morning to check on you both yeah" Sherlock smirked softly "Thank you John" John nodded and smiled "Try to get some sleep" He advised before leaving a the the room and a tired looking Sherlock. Sherlock rested his head back into the chair, determined to remain strong and stop the tiredness from consuming him but not even Sherlock could fight it.   
...  
She could suddenly hear the noise from her heart monitor, faintly at first but gradually getting louder, and louder... a drowsy and weary Molly was starting to regain consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry I didn't get the time to write more. I'll have a few more complete by tomorrow. Thank you so much for being so patient and thank you for taking the time to read it :D x

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter finished, I hope you all enjoyed it. I appreciate and welcome your feedback. Thank you for reading :) x


End file.
